gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The ITB Interpol
About Us The ITB Interpol, is a company to protect the members, wealth, and most importantly leaders of the International Trading Bank. The members specialize in the art of security and protection. Founders Note: Please, do not list your name here, this area is dedicated to founders only. ~''' '''Founder of the Interpol and CaptainShadowSail '' 00:15, February 1, 2011 (UTC) '''~ Owns 51% of The Interpol (Second Founder) and the International Trading Bank Priorities Some priorities of the Interpol is to protect ALL members of the ITB (clients, investors, employees, executives, and founders), protect the bank's wealth, and to secure Bank held events. Agents If you are interested in joining the Interpol, please list your name in the bullet points for wanting to be an agent, you then will be voted in and then get the position decided by the Founders. #Agents ## ~ Head Of Operations ##CaptainShadowSail '' ~ Head Of Operations ##John Breasly ~ Head of Incoming and Outgoing Cargo #Want to be an agent? List your name here: * * * * Location The ITB Interpol has 4 major Headquarters. Due to the fact that this company is in charge of security for the bank, we cannot reveal the in-bank location. Fortunately, we can release the location of the other 2 company headquarters. #'''Caribbean HQ - Fort Dundee - Padres Del Fuego #'Earopean HQ' - The Louvre - Paris, France #'In-Bank HQ' - Top Secret #'Fleet Mobile' - Mobile HQ The Caribbean HQ is the least secure HQ of the ITB Interpol. Due to its low security budgets, it is only guarded by Royal Navy soldiers. The European HQ, is the most secure and technologically advanced HQ of the Interpol. It has several rooms filled with only computers that update the system every 3 minutes for any bugs, glitches, or such. And due to this very unique feature, nobody has even tried to enter the building without permission since the 25 years of its existance. The In-Bank HQ's location or features due to its secrecy cannot be reveled. The''' Fleet Mobile HQ''' is the entire Fleet Moblie combined, making the fleet have recourses and protection to last an entire journey through the Caribbean without having to dock for supplies, and it can carry more cargo just in case! Transport The ITB Interpol has 40 warships, and 10 Light Ships at its disposal. They use these lethal and deadly ships to transfer the security systems, soldiers, weapons, and the bank's wealth from island to island without being sunk. Also, these ships will guard the Islands where banks are located. They use a special formation called the U Ship Formation. #Ships ##Fleet Shadow #*Fleet Shadow is unlike the other Fleets. It is much more powerful. Normally, this fleet would lead the other fleets if more than one fleet was called to a job. This fleet is captained by Captain Shadow Sail. #*#Shadow Falcon (Ship of the Line) #*#Shadow Eagle (Ship of the Line) #*#Shadow Sail (Ship of the Line) #*#Black Shadow (Ship of the Line) #*#Dark Shadow (Ship of the Line) #*#Shadow Chariot (War Frigate) #*#Silver Shadow (War Frigate) #*#Sea Shadow (War Frigate) #*#Shadow King (War Frigate) #*#Shadow Soul (Ship of the Line) #**This ship is normally in the back of the fleet. ##Fleet Raven ###Golden Raven (Ship of the Line) ###Silver Raven (War Sloop) ###Silver Raven (War Sloop) ###Silver Raven (War Sloop) ###Silver Raven (War Sloop) ###Silver Raven (War Sloop) ###Silver Raven (War Sloop) ###Iron Raven (War Galleon) ###Iron Raven (War Galleon) ###Bronze Raven (War Frigate) ##Fleet Lion ###Golden Lion (Ship of the Line) ###Silver Lion (War Sloop) ###Silver Lion (War Sloop) ###Silver Lion (War Sloop) ###Silver Lion (War Sloop) ###Silver Lion (War Sloop) ###Silver Lion (War Sloop) ###Iron Lion (War Galleon) ###Iron Lion (War Galleon) ###Bronze Lion (War Frigate) ##Fleet Mercenary ###Golden Mercenary (Ship of the Line) ###Silver Mercenary (War Sloop) ###Silver Mercenary (War Sloop) ###Silver Mercenary (War Sloop) ###Silver Mercenary (War Sloop) ###Silver Mercenary (War Sloop) ###Silver Mercenary (War Sloop) ###Iron Mercenary (War Galleon) ###Iron mercenary (War Galleon) ###Bronze Mercenary (War Frigate) ##Fleet Mobile ###Golden General (Light Ship of the Line) ###Silver General (Light Sloop) ###Silver General (Light Sloop) ###Silver General (Light Sloop) ###Silver General (Light Sloop) ###Silver General (Light Sloop) ###Silver General (Light Sloop) ###Iron General (Light Galleon) ###Iron General (Light Galleon) ###Bronze General (Light Frigate) Inside The HQ's Caribbean HQ The Caribbean Headquarters, also known as the Fort Benedict or Fort Dundee is the least secure of all the Interpol's buildings and areas. It is guarded by Dragoons, Officers, Mercenaries, and Assassins to keep the area safe in any case of a breach, and to make sure no data is accessed without permission by anybody. Here are some pictures of the building. Interpol Outside.jpg|Outside Interpol Entry .jpg|Grand Entrance Interpol Lounge .jpg|Lounge Underground Interpol.jpg|Underground passages Shadow office.jpg|Captain Shadow Sail's private office. Study.JPG|The Study Fancy Office2.jpg|Jeremiah Stormwahs's Office Shadow office private..jpg|Captain Shadow Sail's public office. room_kinnity_castle186.jpg|Captain Shadow Sail's lounge. Office2.jpg|John Breasly's Office and Archives ASHFORD CASTLE INTERIOR LOBBY- ACCOMM.JPG|Shadow's private quarters. European HQ The European HQ, also known as the Louvre in Paris, France is the most secure of all our headquarters. It has Officer Bosses, Dragoon Bosses, Mercenary Bosses, and of course Assassin Bosses so that none of the vital information is put to the open world, and the information inside is kept from the people, because the entire board of directors of the Interpol believe ithat the people of the world are not yet ready to find out such big secrets. Here are some pictures of the building from the inside and outside. HQ5.jpg|From the outside at exactly midnigh! The Meeting Hall.jpeg|The meeting hall of the board of directors. Lounge1.jpg|Board of Directors lounge The Hall.jpeg|The Dance Hall! The Office.jpeg|Jeremiah Stormwash's Office Cool Office.jpg|Captain Shadow Sail's Lounge Oval-office-obama.jpg|Captain Shadow Sail's Office Chowmahalla palace inside.jpg Waiting Hall .jpg|Waiting area for founder's offices. Grand Hall.jpg|Grand hall, stairs lead to founder's quarters. Lounge.jpg|Jeremiah Stormwash's Lounge Loung3.jpg|John Breasly's Lounge Office1.jpg|John Breasly's Office gal28.jpg|Shadow's Lounge Equipment Uniforms If you are a member of the Interpol, we are letting you know that this is not a must have thing to join, you may wear other clothes. But if you can, please wear this uniform. The Items are as follows: Hat: Rough Tricone Coat: Black Gold Longcoat Vest: Adventure Vest Shirt: Winter Festival Shirt Belt: Adventure Belt Pants: Adventure Breeches Shoes: Blue Fur Top Boots Weapons If you are voted a member of the Interpol, you will be get a free pistol, sabre, bayonet, and throwing knife in exchange for you services, here are pictures of these weapons. Sabre.jpg|The Sabre you will receive. Gun7.jpg|The pistol you will receive. Knives.jpg|The Throwing Knives you will receive. p981wmu.jpg|The bayonet you will receive. Trailer Being developed right now. Report A Plot The Caribbean houses millions of fugitives, please help us capture these convicts to ensure safety and order throughout the islands and the world by reporting such crimes that are coming to scene. If you would like to report a plot, please put it in the bullet points below. *(Convict name, last seen date, last seen location) Thank you for your help you have offered the world. Member? Are you a member? If you are, add this userbox to your page! Code: Category:Governments Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Locations Category:ITB Members